


Hot Nuggets

by Nozoroomie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, I'm so sorry, also nan-chan, nan-chan never tweet about hot nuggets ever again please, not really - Freeform, this is all thanks to twitter users yuriluvr69 fireflypendants and shunjouromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/pseuds/Nozoroomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli is a hungry college student who wants some hot chicken nuggets and has a gay crisis at the drive thru window thanks to a really pretty girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Nuggets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @ twitter user Yuriluvr69 for the prompt and to Fireflypendants and Shunjouromantic for also influencing this. I'm only half sorry I wrote it.

Here Eli was, quarter to one in the morning and sitting in the queue of a McDonald’s drive thru. How many people could possibly be craving greasy, fast food meals at a time like this? Evidently, quite a few. And she was one of them. A glance behind her shows she’s the last one in line and she sighs as no progress is made. Did they have to put more nuggets down? Eli wasn’t overly concerned about that- that meant she’d get fresh, _hot_ _nuggets_. Exactly what she wanted as she took this break from her studies.

The line moves forward and Eli follows, one car closer to the deep fried deliciousness that was chicken nuggets. She takes a moment to think more about her current situation. When Eli was younger, she thought her adult life would be go to school, graduate and become a famous dancer while marrying a wealthy man and spending their lives together forever. Now here she was, a single, useless lesbian taking a study break to get some  _ hot chicken nuggets _ before going back and reading over the same notes again so she’d be prepared to ace her quiz and keep her average up for her scholarship. She barely had time to mingle with the hot single ladies on campus because of this danged school work. What a pain.

Another car moves up and Eli can see the interaction go fast. The person in the stupid dodge caliber handing the clerk at the window a bill and in return they give back a hand full of change, a small bag and an extra large coffee. Eli can only assume the person in front is someone in the same boat as her- A student needing food before heading back to their place to speed read or finish a paper that would be overdue if it wasn’t submitted by seven o’clock the next morning.

Next thing she knows, Eli pulls up to the window. She sighs contently, glad the wait is pretty much over now. She reaches down for her bag, rummaging in it quickly for her wallet. The sound of the drive thru window opens and a slightly cheery voice greets her.

“Good evening!” She says. “That’ll be $6.90 for your McNuggets.” 

Eli pulls the last ten from her wallet, internally screaming at the fact she’s wasting the last of the money she had for the month for these ten  _ hot chicken nuggets _ . She hopes this is worth it as she turns to the window, holding out the bill towards the fast food clerk.

“Here you g-” She stops her speech mid sentence as her eyes land upon the most beautiful woman Eli has ever seen in her twenty two years of life.

Her purple hair was tied in a tight bun, a few strands from it framing her round face. Green eyes watch her curiously and beautiful, pink lips curve into a small smile while watching the blonde gape at her with a ten clutched between her long, elegant fingers. Her dimples stood out as she reaches over, taking the ten dollar bill carefully from Eli’s almost sweaty hands. Eli blushes heavily, quickly stuttering out an apology as she watches the girl lean farther than she should out the window (She doesn’t exactly mind, it gives her a more than generous view of the bust that pushes against the top few buttons of the girls uniform.)

“Thank you very much~.” The girl -named Nozomi, according to her name tag that has a couple halloween themed stickers on it- says, turning to the till and collecting Eli’s change for her. 

Eli watches the window shut for a moment while Nozomi does her job, her blue eyes gazing at her as closely as a fox to it’s prey. Why, of all times to encounter a beautiful woman, did it have to be in the middle of the night at a McDonald’s drive thru. Should Eli even accept her change? Maybe she could give it to the beautiful girl as a tip. Would that seem weird? Were you even allowed to tip fast food employees? Eli didn’t care at this moment. What were chicken nuggets? Did they even matter at this point? 

The window opens again and the girl sticks her hand out with her change.

“$3.10 is your change, Cutie~” She says with a cheeky grin.

Eli can feel her soul departing from her body. She flushes more, shakily reaching her hand out for her change (and clumsily dropping half of it as the other girl tries to hand it to her.) She thanks the violet haired girl quickly, trying really hard not to make direct eye contact with her. The clerk smiles at her some more before glancing over her shoulder. She shouts a question Eli can’t really hear to somebody else and turns back to Eli with a tiny, apologetic smile.

“Looks like the nuggets will take a couple more minutes.” She informs Eli. 

Ah, so they really were putting some on. Eli only nods.

“T-that’s fine.” She says, her throat a bit dry. She clears it, swallowing the nervous lump that settles in her throat before continuing to speak. “I’ve got time.”

Well, she didn’t really, but if waiting her meant spending more time looking at the gorgeous McDonalds employee then so be it. She would wait as long as it took (which was approximately about another minute and a half now.) She earns another dashing smile from the girl, who leans forward again and speaks in a sultry sounding voice.

“What’s a cutie like you doing coming to a Mcdonalds in the middle of the night?” She asks, curiousity flashing through her green eyes.

“L-Late night nugget craving..?” Eli replies awkwardly, giving her a crooked smile and shrugging. “I’m studying for a test and I just- well, when you crave  _ hot chicken nuggets _ , you really can’t deny yourself them, right?”

Nozomi laughs and Eli’s heart skips a few beats at the beautiful sound. She pushes herself up off the counter, nodding in agreement with Eli’s answer.

“You make a valid point.” She agrees. “You really can’t just help it. When you crave mcnuggies, you gotta get some.”

Eli laughs. Mcnuggies?! Is that what the employees call them? She watches Nozomi close the window, moving away from it. Most likely to check on the status of Eli’s order. Disappointment is quickly felt, but Eli knows she can fill the void by shoving one of those  _ hot chicken nuggets _ down her throat the moment they were in her greedy, slightly sweaty hands. Chicken nuggets could fill the void of anything.

Nozomi reappears, opening the window and holding out the paper bag to her.

“Here you go cutie~ One order of ten  _ hot chicken mcnuggies _ ~” She says with a wink.

Eli can’t even process anything, her hand that extended outward for the chicken nuggets letting go of the bag the moment the wink is registered. She gapes and the two of them watch in horror as the bag drops from the window and into a puddle that was there thanks to the rain from earlier that day. The both of them stare downward and Eli’s lips purse as she resists the urge to bang her head on the steering wheel of her car. Nozomi can only stare downward and she looks towards Eli, trying extra hard not to laugh out loud.

“W-Would you like me to get you some new chicken nugget-”

“Please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Nan-chan please don't ever tweet about chicken nuggets ever again.
> 
> (Thank you for reading this and leaving kudos and comments if you do ;;w;;! )


End file.
